


Photograph (Pod Fic)

by Wynkat



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Brad go out and a photo is taken. The photo and subsequent Twitter explosion causes Tommy to question whatever it is that he and Adam have together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph (Pod Fic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Photograph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/253273) by [Thraceadams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams). 



[Photograph](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t4bpdg98k8px4h0/Photographs.mp3)  
by Thraceadams  
Time: 41:00


End file.
